A Forbidden Love
by GroudonSage
Summary: Presea feels something for Lloyd and does not want to tell him, but what happens when she realizes that Lloyd likes somebody else?
1. The Truth

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I _don't_ own ToS, but I must say that ToS is like the best game I've ever played!**

* * *

I never thought I would ever meet somebody who would care so much for me after I practically lost everything I had. I knew that my time would never come back, that Daddy would never come back, that Alicia would never come back and deep inside that was really destroying me… I never said anything though; I always kept all those feelings inside, hidden. That was until I met him.

He was that brave soul who risked his life only to save me, a person he had recently met when he first came to Tethe'alla. I still do not understand why did he do this, he had not come to my world to save me; he had come to find a way to cure his friend, Colette. I was always jealous of Colette because he seemed to care more about her. It was always "Colette this," "Colette that," it really made me angry sometimes because I wanted him to notice _me_, I wanted him to love me. I never tried anything though; I was too scared and embarrassed. Besides something told me he would never love me.

One day I decided to tell him how I felt towards him though. I was really nervous, I did not know how he would react, but when I arrived at the hotel he was staying at, I saw him kissing Colette. He had her in his arms embracing her as if he never wanted to let go. It was as if my heart broke in two that day, and then continued to break into many more pieces. I was crushed, I was angry, I was sad. I wanted to kill him, but he had no fault, I mean, he did not even know about how I much I loved him. Seeing him kiss her was the last thing I needed. That day I ran back to my empty house in my lonely village of Ozette. I cried… I cried a lot. I had already lost two people I really loved and my time, I did not want to lose him too, and I did not want to suffer again!

That night he came to my house wondering why I had run away like that. I did not want to see him but he said that he was not going to leave if I didn't answer him. I had no choice but to say something…


	2. Leave Me Alone!

* * *

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own any of these characters, Namco does. :P**

* * *

"Presea?" he immediately asked as he entered my house perhaps because he was concerned about me. I did not really care, he had Colette right, why the hell didn't he just go to her and leave me alone!

I just turned around and looked at him with the angriest eyes. He had broken my heart, but thing is he did not know it. "What do you want, Lloyd?" I said coldly expecting the same answer.

"What do you mean 'what do I want?' I'm worried about you! You're my friend!" he responded in an angry manner, "In fact you're like a little sister to me, why wouldn't I worry about you?"

He always used those stupid phrases. That I was his friend, that I was like a little sister to him… I always got angry when he called me his "little sister," I wanted to be more than that dammit! Did he not ever realize that I truly loved him whenever I said that I would always be supporting him no matter what decision he made? Oh Lloyd…

"I don't want to talk to you," I said in my usual monotone voice, "please leave me alone." I turned away and went towards the window. The window was the spot I always went to. I always used to look through it and hoped to see people outside, but there was never any. I really hated living in the outskirts of my village, I never made friends, and I wasn't very social. Daddy was the only thing I had after Alicia grew up and went her way, but he passed away too… I still miss him.

Seeing how weird I was acting, Lloyd walked up to me and grabbed my arm. "Look, I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong," he continued. I must say that he was very persistent. I knew though that I could not tell him though! I knew he was going to hate me after that, I just knew it!

"Lloyd…" I said after I faced him again.

He hugged me after that. God, it felt so nice… I loved it when he hugged me; it was the closest we would ever get. This hug was different though, he hugged me tightly. I could feel his heart beat and mine beating faster. I was being embraced by the person I loved, I wanted to kiss him but I knew that I couldn't.

"You can tell me Presea, you can trust me, I won't laugh or get angry or whatever," he then said.

I was ready to tell him… What could I have possibly lost? Well a lot… our friendship maybe. I began, "Lloyd, I…" I stopped, was I really going to tell him? Yes I was, I could do this!

"Lloyd, I lo…"

"Lloyd! Presea!" the red haired Chosen shouted as he ran inside.

Oh god… If it wasn't for that stupid Zelos, I would have told Lloyd how I felt towards him! I really hate him now... He ran inside my house gasping for air. Lloyd quickly went over to his side and asked him what had happened.

"Zelos! What's wrong!" the concerned 17 year old asked. He looked so cute whenever he was worried, it made me want to kiss him even more. I had to control myself though; I just couldn't do that.

"Colette… she…" Zelos breathed to continue, "she… was… kidnapped!"

"WHAT! KIDNAPPED!" Lloyd screamed now angry like hell, "BY WHO!" He pulled out of his swords and pointed it at Zelos' neck. "BY WHO!"

I really hated when things like this happened. I was used to them already so it was no big deal for me yet it always angered me how he got that mad when something happened to Colette. It was obvious that he cared for her a lot.

I quickly grabbed his arm and lowered it. "Calm down Lloyd, please…" I said as I tried to cool him off, "I'm sure Zelos doesn't know. If he would, I believe he wouldn't be here looking for you when he could just go on himself to save Colette and be the hero."

Zelos stared at me as if he tried to say something, and then just looked at Lloyd. "We must go find her pronto guys! Come on!" he exclaimed as he pulled Lloyd's hand and ran outside.

"Understood…" I said as I followed them with my ax as I thought about him again.


	3. Colette, Here We Come

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or places mentioned here. :P**

Sorry for not posting a new chappy in awhile, you know school and all that. I still can't believe I got three tests on Wednesday. Stupid teachers... Anyway, it was my b-day yesterday (Oct. 9th), I had tons of fun!

Oh and thank you everybody for reviewing! The best thing about writing something is getting people's opinion about it; it'd be so boring without them. I think this chapter didn't come out as I planned... . But I hope you enjoy it anyway.

**Luciado**: Yeah, it really sucks when Colette gets kidnapped. Funny how I never planned this to happen, it just did. XD

**RoyalFanatic**: Awww... You care about Presea too:D She's just so cute, isn't she?

**Fan Fan Girl**: LloydxPresea just rocks:D And yeah sorry for going OOC, I revised this one to see if everything was okay, but thank you very much!

**KatonKageNaruto**: Thank you too:D

Now onto the story...

* * *

As everybody waited for Lloyd, Zelos and Presea to arrive at Meltokio, the others started worrying about what had happened to Colette. They didn't know who had kidnapped her or why; they just knew that they had to save her.

As they continued waiting, Genis walked up to Regal and tried to start a friendly conversation. "So… isn't this a nice day?" he said as he smiled. He received a worried look and the young boy knew that Regal was also worried about Sylvarant's Chosen.

"It looks like it's going to rain," the tall blue haired man responded, "I really don't like rainy days, do you?"

Genis looked up at the sky and laughed, "Heh… I love rainy days actually. I always used to dance in the rain with… Colette… back in Iselia. We used to like doing that everytime it rained especially when we were bored…" Tears filled his eyes as he remembered those great moments he spent with Colette back then.

"Colette…" Regal said with a sigh.

"But don't worry!" Genis said as he held up his Kendama, "We're going to save her! I know we will!"

Regal nodded and smiled, "Yes, you are correct. We _are_ going to save Colette!"

"Yeah, that's the spirit!" the half-elf shouted with a big smile.

…

It was in that same moment that we landed on our Rheairds in Meltokio. Lloyd was as determined as ever to save his friend while I… well… I was still angered that I didn't tell him about how I felt. Maybe it was for the best though, I mean Zelos was going to come in anyway and would ruin the whole moment. The only thing on my mind back then was to support Lloyd and help him rescue Colette… again.

As we got off those machines, everybody walked up to us. I believe they were wondering why Lloyd had gone off to Ozette in the first place. Genis walked up to me though. He had the same smile he used every time he saw me, it was so… odd.

"Umm… hi Presea…" he said. I waited a few seconds before responding, I still had Lloyd on my mind.

"Oh… hello," I said as I tried to smile. It seemed so hard for some reason; I managed to smile back at him though.

He seemed very happy afterwards and I have no idea why. I mean I knew he had a crush on me, Raine told me one night as we camped when Genis brought me some flowers. I didn't even thank him, I believe I broke his heart that day but he continued trying anyway. The poor boy always tried to impress me with his magic; maybe I could have liked Genis if I tried. That way I wouldn't have to be feeling like this right now… I hate myself so much…

…

Lloyd looked at all of us and said, "Okay guys, we're gonna go save Colette! We must save her, she might be in danger!"

"But you don't even know where she is!" Raine shouted.

"Yeah, I don't…" the determined young man said as he fell on his knees and pounded on the ground, "We must do something don't! We can't just stay there and wait for the worst!"

Sheena stepped forth and laughed, "Heh! Well you gotta give me credit, Lloyd. I know where Colette might be and it's all thanks to the people of Mizuho."

"What!" Lloyd exclaimed as he heard this, "Oh my god, Sheena! You're the greatest!" He ran up to her and hugged her. This really made me angry… I always got jealous whenever Lloyd was with another girl.

"Uhh… Yeah… Thanks…" she replied in a surprising manner. You could also see her cheeks getting red. Like always, she immediately pulled away because she got a little embarrassed. I do not blaim her though, I would have gotten embarrassed too if I were her…

Zelos then ran towards Sheena and gave her a hug as well. "See Sheena? That's why you're my smart and sexy hunny!" He laughed as he grabbed her ass. Poor Zelos… He never got away with these things.

"YOU FUCKING LITTLE BITCH!" Sheena screamed, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Everybody gasped, I did too. She had never said those words before, well at least not in front of us. She immediately summoned Volt and ordered it to kill Zelos. Poor guy screamed like a girl as he ran towards the castle. In a way he was similar to me, he only wanted love. Well… that's what I thought.

"That was… interesting," Lloyd said with sarcasm. He then laughed. "Anyway Sheena, what were you saying?"

"Oh yeah, before that stupid Chosen came and… well anyway, I was only saying that I think I know where Colette is," she started, "You see guys… Remember when we went into that book?"

"The Necronomicon?" Raine asked with curiosity.

"Yes, that same one," Sheena replied.

"But we burned that book!" Genis exclaimed, "There's no way it could have returned!"

"Calm down Genis, let Sheena continue…" the older half-elf said as she placed her hand on her little brother's shoulder.

"Thank you Raine. Anyway, I think Colette was taken to another abyss similar to the one in that book. Think about it… Besides, people of Mizuho reported to have seen a huge dark portal in the Gaoracchia Forest," she explained, "Some kids went to play in the forest one day when they came across this weird thing… They got scared 'cause it sucked their ball in. They ran back home after that…"

"A huge dark portal?" Lloyd said confused.

"Yes, and that's where we have to go. I just know that Colette is in there somewhere…" Sheena said with certainty.

"Then let's go guys! We're off to save Colette!" Lloyd shouted while holding up a fist, "Nobody will stop us!"

"But… we don't know anything of what's behind this portal. We can be getting ourselves into danger," the Professor responded, "I know I won't be able to stop you though so let's just go."

Lloyd cheered then looked at me and asked, "You're quiet, are you okay?"

"Yes, I am alright…" I said. I wasn't though; I continued hearing somebody calling me, somebody shouting for help. The others didn't seem to hear this cry though, what was going on with me? Was I going crazy? I did not know, I just… I just felt like somebody was trying to confuse me, as if this somebody was trying to take over my mind.

* * *

No pun intended when Sheena said, "... 'cause it sucked their ball in." I thought that was really funny though! XD Oh and don't go too harsh on me, I'm really not an expert at writing fan fics. . I might update tomorrow, but don't count on it... :(


End file.
